Kokoro
by Bandit Ken
Summary: ONE-SHOT. A romance fic between Max and Monica set in Future Balance Valley. Inspired by Sarah Archambeault's fic, I'll Be Your One.


****

A/N: This fic was inspired from _Sarah Archambeault_'s fic, _I'll Be Your One_.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Cloud 2.

****

Kokoro

Max stood on the ledge overlooking the neon lights of Future Balance Valley. He was taking a break from the adventures, a break from the fighting, and a break from the killing. His life had drastically changed since that one uneventful night when he received the Atlamillia. He had traveled through the underground sewers to reach the outside world, and he found it.

While on the train heading for some unknown destination, he met a girl, Monica.

__

I've been watching you awhile

Since you walked into my life

Monday morning, when first I heard you speak to me

I was too shy to let you know

Much too scared to let my feelings show

But you shielded me and that was the beginning

It was a crazy how they met. Flotsam, the joker clown he fought in the sewers, was back for vengeance. He jumped on top of the train, and revealed dynamite sticks taped to his chest. He held a lit lighter in his hand, ready to blow the train up. And from out of nowhere, came Monica. In a blur, she cut the dynamite from his chest and kicked him off the train.

Her elegant moves entranced Max. The way she moved was so graceful. Little did Max know at that time, he would be spending an entire adventure with her. Secretly, he had a crush on her. Over the weeks of their adventures, it grew. It grew from a simple crush to love.

Max inwardly laughed. _"Love at 16… is it possible?"_

Max extended his hand and a firefly landed on his hand. His hat was by his side on the floor, and the moon reflected on his blonde hair.

Not far from where Max was, was Monica. She sat at the edge, staring at Max. She too had a crush on Max ever since she rescued him from Flotsam.

__

Now at last we can talk

In another way

And though I try, I love you,

Is just so hard to say

If I only could be strong

And say the words I feel

His outgoing attitude had attracted him to her, and it soon grew into love. She would do anything for him, even give her life. She's had these feelings ever since the end of their first adventure of the Rainbow Butterfly Forest.

_"I need to tell him my feelings, but I'm scared of… rejection."_ Monica thought dejectedly.

"Max."

Max heard her sweet voice, and turned to the side and saw her, standing there.

__

My bleeding heart begins to race

When I turn to see your face

I remember that sweet dream

Which you told to me

I wanted just to be with you

So we could make the dream come true

And you smiled at me and that was the beginning

He started deep into her ruby eyes. His eyes traveled downward a bit, and landed on her lips. How he longed to kiss them.

"Hey Max, whatcha thinking about?" She asked him.

_"About you."_ "Our adventure. What are we going to do next?" Max answered.

"I see." Monica responded.

"Hey, Monica?" Max called.

"Yeah?"

"There's something I've been wanting to tell you." Max said nervously.

"What is it?"

"Through our adventures, I feel like I've grown close you to," he begun. "And that I wanted you to know that I lo-"

__

Now at last we can talk

In another way

And though I try, I love you,

Is just so hard to say

If I only could be strong

And say the words I feel

"Yeah?"

"I… I'm glad that you're here with me." Max said after some hesitation. _"DAMNIT! WHY DIDN'T I TELL HER!?"_

"O-oh." Monica said sadly. _"That's not what he was going to say!"_

"Well I'm glad you're here with me too!" Monica said happily.

Monica walked over to Max and embraced him in a hug. Max blushed a deep red as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

__

Tell me what you're thinking of

Tell me if you love me not

I have so much I long to ask you

But now the chance has gone

When your picture fades each day

In my heart the memory stays

Though we rant, you're always smiling

And I will hold it long

_"Maybe this will make him tell me what he's really thinking of!"_  


"Max… I know you were going to say something else."

Max's eyes widened.

"So, please, tell me. I can take it."

_"Maybe I shouldn't, after all, what if she doesn't love me back?"_

"Tell her dummy! You know you want to!"

"But she might reject me!"

"Who cares? At least she'll know how you feel!"

Max was having an inner struggle, but finally decided.

"Monica… what I was trying to say before was… that I love you." Max said after some time.

This time, it was Monica's turn for her eyes to widen. _"OH MY GOD! DID HE JUST SAY WHAT I THINK HE SAID?"_

"So what do you have to say?" Max asked.

"I think this sums it up."

Monica grasped his face with both hands and pushed herself up on her toes and met him in a gentle kiss.

Max slowly pulled away. "Mmm, that's nice." He smirked.

"Then I'm sure you'll enjoy this as well."

She met him in another passionate kiss, and the fireflies danced around their form.

****

A/N: I suggest you download the song Kokoro by Joanne Hoagg or Yasunori Matsuda.


End file.
